Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie
Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie es un Smoochie, una serie de videos interactivos protagonizados por un solo personaje, en este caso Disco Bear, al que se le dan objetos con los que interactuar y que terminan por causarle la muerte. Es el décimo Smoochie. Su temática es el Halloween. Descripción Disco Bear goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for! (Disco Bear sale a hacer dulce o truco para Halloween, ¡pero obtendrá más trucos de los que esperaba!). Animaciones *Disco Bear acaricia su afro. *Comienza a sonar música. Disco Bear baila, y de repente se detiene. Opciones #'Ghost (Fantasma):' Disco Bear toma una sábana blanca y unas tijeras. Usa las tijeras para cortar agujeros en los ojos y se hace un disfraz de fantasma. Golpea una puerta para pedir dulces, y de repente un fantasma de papel aparece en la puerta. Disco Bear se asusta y cae en la caja, que tenía las tijeras dentro, clavándoselas en la cabeza y muriendo. #'Caveman (Cavernícola):' Una cambiador de ropa pasa, dándole a Disco Bear un traje de cavernícola, con un taparrabo y un garrote. Está a punto de tocar el timbre de una puerta, pero es aplastado por un T-Rex. Disco Bear sigue vivo, pero la puerta de la casa se abre y sale un raptor, el cual destroza a Disco Bear con sus garras afiladas, hasta que muere. #'Thriller:' Vuelve a pasar el cambiador de ropa, esta vez dándole a Disco Bear un traje parecido al de Michael Jackson. Toca el timbre de la casa, y aparece la mano de Lumpy, sosteniendo una manzana acaramelada. Disco Bear la toma y Lumpy cierra la puerta de la casa. Disco Bear empieza a comérsela, pero sus dientes se quedan pegados en el caramelo. Trata de sacarse la manzana tirando de ella, pero termina sacándose el cráneo. Lumpy vuelve a abrir la puerta, coloca una vela dentro del cráneo de Disco Bear y vuelve a entrar en la casa. Errores #En Thriller, el timbre desaparece luego de que Disco Bear se arranca el cráneo. #En Ghost, las tijeras estaban cerradas cuando fueron dejadas en la caja, por lo que no podrían haberse clavado en los dos ojos de Disco Bear. Curiosidades *En Ghost, el fantasma usado para asustar a Disco Bear también aparece en los episodios de Halloween de la serie. *El Ídolo Maldito se puede ver en el vestidor. *La música que suena también se puede oír al comienzo del episodio Easy Comb, Easy Go. *El traje de cavernícola de Disco Bear es muy similar al de Cro-Marmot. *Esta es la segunda vez que la cabeza de alguien es confundida con una calabaza. La primera vez fue en Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *Esta es la segunda vez que Lumpy hace una aparición en un Smoochie. La primera vez fue en Giggles' Valentine Smoochie, donde hay un traje con su forma. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Animaciones Disco Bear Smoochie - Animacion plz 1.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Animacion plz 2.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Animacion plz 3.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Animacion plz 4.png Opción Ghost Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 1.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 2.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 3.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 4.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 5.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 6.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Ghost 7.png Opción Caveman Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Caveman 1.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Caveman 2.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Caveman 3.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Caveman 4.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Caveman 5.png Opción Thriller Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 1.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 2.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 3.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 4.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 5.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 6.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 7.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 8.png Disco Bear Smoochie - Opcion Thriller 9.png Categoría:Smoochies Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet